Question: A yellow pair of jeans costs $$20$, and a green belt costs $$4$. The yellow pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the green belt costs?
Answer: The cost of the yellow pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the green belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$20 \div $4$ $$20 \div $4 = 5$ The yellow pair of jeans costs $5$ times as much as the green belt costs.